


Chase

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden Lives (The Witcher), Alive Aiden, Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Laiden - Freeform, Lambert-centric (The Witcher), M/M, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher), chase in the woods, lambden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Lambert is angry and Aiden leads him on a chase through the woods
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Chase

“Will you stop being an asshole and talk to me?” Aiden asked Lambert who had been angrily ignoring him for half of the day. Lambert was a master in ignoring someone angrily, Aiden had to admit and it was fucking annoying. 

Aiden had started a fight in the inn they had planned to sleep at because some asshole villager had insulted Lambert. And now his wolf was pissed about sleeping another night on the cold and hard forest floor instead of in a soft and warm bed.

“I’ve already apologized,” Aiden grumbled, lightly kicking the log Lambert was sitting on. 

The wolf was sitting in front of their fire and was sharpening his steel sword with slow and precise movements. But Aiden knew him and could see that the movements were slightly faster than usual. 

Aiden stood next to him and had his fists propped up on his hips and his head tilted to the side. He was also pouting, but Lambert was still not looking at him. What a shame.   
“Come on, Lambert,” he tried once more.

But the wolf just huffed and Aiden now had enough. 

With a lightning fast movement Aiden grabbed the whetstone out of Lambert’s hand, turned around and started to run away.

“Come back here, you prick,” Lambert shouted as he stood up and sprinted after him. He could see flashes of Aiden’s dark red jacket so it was easy to follow him. He had to concentrate on dodging the trees left and right. He felt leaves and twigs crunching under his boots and his laboured breath formed puffy clouds in the cold air. 

“Give me back my whetstone,” Lambert shouted, only slightly out of breath. He had to jump over a large boulder and then duck under a low hanging branch as he sprinted through the woods.

“Come and get it, wolf,” Aiden called back and laughed. Lambert growled. Of course the prick enjoyed this. 

But Lambert was steadily catching up. When he broke through the tree line Aiden was only a few steps in front of him. Lambert could run faster in the open and with only a few more steps he threw himself forward at the cat. Lambert caught him and they fell to the ground and tumbled over a few times.

Lambert landed on top and pinned Aiden to the ground. Through gritted teeth he grunted, “give me back my fucking whetstone, asshole.”  
Aiden wiggled under him but smirked. Even though he was the one laying under Lambert, pinned to the floor he had finally gotten what he wanted - Lambert’s attention.

“I give it to you when you kiss me,” he said, still grinning broadly. Lambert huffed and sat back on his heels, letting go of Aiden’s wrists.

“Oh, come on, Lambert,” he tried again, “I am sorry you have to miss out on a soft bed, but that asshole in the inn deserved a good beating, and,” he added with a wink, “you can sleep on top of me tonight.”

Lambert shook his head and grumbled, “you don’t have to defend my honor, I’m not some weak maiden.”  
Aiden licked his lips and said, “I know,” and smiled softly up at him.  
Lambert got distracted by the smile, which Aiden used to throw him over and climb up on top of him, reversing their position.

“Are you done being a brat now?” Aiden asked as he leaned forward and put his hands left and right from Lambert’s face.

He knew he had won when Lambert licked his lips and let his eyes wander to Aiden’s mouth.

“Good,” Aiden whispered before he leaned in for his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked the fic!


End file.
